


Like Breathing

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's AroAceingTheLine [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Wilde, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Magic, Sex-Indifferent Asexual Character, referenced Zolf/Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: If you asked Oscar Wilde - and he was inclined to answer you truthfully- magic was far better than sex.
Series: Flammen's AroAceingTheLine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Like Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> AroAceing the Line Day 5 - Family - Friends - **Magic** \- Grey

Sex, in Oscar’s opinion, was nice. It was a pleasurable way to pass the time, it was a useful tool to get the things he wanted, it was a fun way to get to know and deceive people. But it wasn’t, and never had been, anything that he particularly needed.

Magic on the other hand, now magic was intoxicating, a hum through his veins, the beating of his heart, the white mist of a caught breath in cold winter air. It was intrinsical to his very being, deeply rooted within his soul and body. Living without it was like slowly starving, even when it was necessary to keep his magic locked away to protect himself and others.

Living without either sex or magic for nearly two years had only reinforced his opinions on both. He could happily live a life without sex, especially if it meant a life spend with Zolf Smith at his side, but he could not live it again without his magic, without music and the shimmering effects of the illusions he crafted. 

Living without magic was like being dead already and Oscar Wilde was quite tired of being dead. 

It was time he started living again.


End file.
